Con Alguien Mas
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: Spencer termina su relación con Hotch, después empieza a salir con alguien y Hotch cuando se entera no lo toma muy bien que digamos. Este fanfic participa en el Reto Temático de Enero "Spencer Reid" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico". HotchxReid ReidxOMC slash


_Con Alguien Más…_

_Resumen: Spencer termina su relación con Hotch, meses después empieza a salir con alguien y Hotch cuando se entera no lo toma muy bien que digamos. _

_Este fanfic participa en el Reto Temático de Enero "Spencer Reid" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico"._

HotchxReid ReidxOMC slash

En algún lugar de la temporada 7

"pero no lo mires como a mi no lo acaricies nunca asi por tu bien lo digo porque si lo haces  
te vas a acordar de mi" Rio Roma-No lo beses

El equipo estaba en Iowa para atrapar a un asesino serial que secuestraba parejas homosexuales, les tomo dia y medio hacer el perfil y dar con el lugar en el que mantenía secuestradas a sus víctimas.

Bajo las negaciones de Morgan mando a Pretniss y Reid para atrapar al ignoto

-¡si algo le pasa a Reid será tu culpa!-dijo Morgan y fue a alcanzar a Emily y Spencer

-tu no tomas este tipo de decisiones normalmente vamos tu y yo y Reid se queda aquí ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Rossi

-no lo sé, Spencer tiene novio-dijo Hotch y Rossi ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto

-tú también tienes novia, él también tiene derecho a seguir con su vida-dijo Rossi

-lo sé, espero que Morgan los alcanze-dijo Hotch

En la propiedad de Turner Pretniss, Reid y un equipo de Swatt entraron a la propiedad

-no hay que separarnos-dijo Emily

-lo sé-dijo Reid con arma en mano y fue detrás de Emily

-¡FBI Turner pon las manos donde las queda ver! -dijo Emiy

-no lo creo-dijo Turner y le disparo hacia la rodilla de Reid,Emily le disparo a Turner en el pecho antes que escapara , la pareja que estaba amarrada en una esquina mirada a Pretniss con agradecimiento y se acercó a auxiliar a Spencer. .

Al momento que Morgan llegaba al almacén escucho varios disparos y se apresuro a llegar

\- que no sea Reid-penso Morgan cuando llegó vio al genio en el suelo y al ignoto sin vida y Emily presionaba la herida de Spencer

-vamos Spencer ya vene la ayuda- dijo Emily

-Emily-murmuro Spencer

-asi abre los ojos ¡Morgan!-grito Emily al ver al moreno

-sabia que algo así pasaría-comento el moreno-en este caso estuvo distraído ¿sera por Hotch y Beth?-pregunto

-si el esta con Ryan-dijo Emiy y llegaron los paramedicos para llevarse a Reíd en la ambulancia Morgan se fue con el y Emily le aviso a Hotch y a las otros que Spencer resulto herido y que iba a ser llevado al hospital, Spencer

-esta perdiendo mucha sangre-dijo el paramedico mientras le colocaba la mascarilla de oxigeno, Morgan le sostenía la mano.

Al llegar llevaron a Spencer a urgencias no dejaron entrar a Morgan, minutos después llegó Emily

-¿te han dicho algo?- preguntó Emily

-sigue en cirugía, las victimas están bien, algo deshidratadas pero bien-dijo Morgan 15 minutos después llegaron Hotch,Rossi y JJ

-¿como esta?-pregunto Hotch, Morgan no contesto.

-sigue en cirugia-dijo Emily

-¿tu estas bien?-pregunto JJ

-si estoy bien hay que esperar-comentó Pretniss quitándose el chaleco

-¿donde le dispararon ¿traia el chaleco-pregunto Rossi

-le dispararon en la rodilla, ¿quien le avisa a Ryan?-pregunto Pretniss

-no tenemos porque avisarle-corto Hotch, lo había mandado a investigar, parecía ser un buen hombre y tenia un buen trabajo en el banco y parecía ser quev Spencer era feliz con el pero hasta los hombres mas buenos tienen un lado oscuro y lo descubriría

-nos gusteo no es su pareja y si entera por las noticias nunca nos perdonaria-dijo Jennifer

-yo le aviso, así sirve que le digo a Garcia-Morgan se retiro para hablarle a Ryan el otro moreno estaba con su madre.

-¿cariño?-pregunto Ryan extrañado el sabia que Spencer no estaba en la ciudad

-hey Ryan soy Morgan-

-Morgan ¿mi novio está bien?-pregunto Ryan

-est en el hospital, le dispararon en la rodill-dijo Morgan notando a mirada de Hotch hacia el y JJ caminaba de un lugar a otro.

-¿y es grave?-prgunto mientras su madre se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un gemido de sorpresa había co conocido a Spencer y le parecía un chico muy dulce.

-¿en que parte de Iowa están?, si tomare el 1er vuelo para haya gracias Morgan-dijo Ryan

-ve con el hijo-dijo su madre

-te aviso cualquier cosa-comento Ryan besa su mejilla y salio de la casa sin hacer maletas. La operación duro hora y media la bala no están tan profunda.

La doctora que tendió a Spencer salio con expediente en mano.

-¿David Rossi?-pregunto la doctora

-soy yo-comento el italiano poniéndose al parecer Hotch no estaba enterado que Spencer cambio su contacto de emergencia.

les informo que la operación había salido bien, necesitaría mínimo 2 meses de recuperación y les aconsejo que estuviera fuera de la acción mientras se recupera

-Garcia disfrutará de su compañía, es nuestra analista técnica y se que queda en la oficina-le dijo Rossi a la doctora

-me parece perfecto, le pasare el contacto de una terapeuta para su rehabilitacion-comentó a doctora checando el expediente

-no es nesesario, conozco a una terapeuta en Quantico-

-¿está despierto?-pregunto Hotch

-sigue anestesiado lo puede pasar a ver pero solo 1 persona-dijo la doctora y los 5 se miraron entre si, Rossi pensaba entrar y verlo pero Hotch se le adelanto y siguió a la doctora.

-no quisiera ser Hotch si. Ryan se llega a enterar de esto-dijo Morgan

-no se enterara-dijo JJ

-no entiendo,si se aman ¿porque no s quedan juntos?-pregunto JJ

-a Spencer no le gustan las mentiras dijo Morgan y Emily se sentia culpable de que hubieran terminado

Hotch entro a la habitación y se sentó en un banquito aun respiraba con la mascarilla y seguia anestesiado

-perdoname-agaro su mano y le dio un suave beso sus celos no lo dejaron penssr bien y puso a la persona que mas queria estuvo en peligro y pensar que Ryan estaría en el hospital lo volvía loco le dio un eso rápido en los labios la doctora le dijo que en cualquier momento podría despertar u n Spencer adormilado abrió lo ojos.

-¿Hotch?-pregunto Spencer

-si Spencer soy yo estas a salvo vuelve a dormir-dijo Hotc. spencer cerro los ojos una enfermera entro

-el paciente, nececita descansar-dijo la enfermera.

-ya me voy-beso su mano nuevamente y salio.

Cuando Hotch salió lo bombardearon con preguntas.

-¿cómo lo viste?-pregunto Emily

-esta bien, se ve bien-dijo Hotch-¿Spencer cambio sus contactos de emergencia-preguntó dolido

-si estamos Ryan y yo fue después de lo del juicio- comentó Rossi,Hotch no dijo nada

-¿porque no se van a descansar?, me quedare con el hasta que Ryan llegue-dijo Hotch

-esta bien,cualquier cosa avisas-dijo JJ y se fueron al hotel

Cuando Spencer volvió a despertar vio a su novio en lugar de Hotch por un momento creyó que se había vuelto loco.

-¿Ryan?-pregunto Spencer

-Si bebe aquí estoy-dijo Ryan

-¿cuándo llegaste?-pregunto Spencer notando que empezaba a oscurecer

-hace 1 hora pero estabas ormudo no quize despertarte,por cierto aquí estaba tu jefe-dijo Ryan acariciando su cabello

-¿Hotch?-pregunto adormilado

-si Hotchner estaba aquí, dijo que n quería que estuvieras solo-comentoRyan algo molesto el sabia que Hotch tenia novia no entendía porque seguía rondando a su ex

-¿estás enojado?-pregunto Spencer

-no cariño ¿necesitas algo?-pregunto el moreno

-tengo hambre quiero una gelatina-dijo Spencer

-voy por ella-dijo Ryan besando sus labios salio del cuarto, entonces no era mentira que había visto a Hotch pero cada quien había tomado caminos diferentes y aunque trabajaban juntos nad sería lo mismo.

Fin


End file.
